


Техника безопасности

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 9th episode starts directly after 6th, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Drunken Force vision, Fix-It, Gen, No Disney No, Sort Of, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, new trilogy was a force vision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Очень альтернативное начало 9го эпизода. АУ, fix-it





	Техника безопасности

Смерть, оказывается, — странное ощущение. Его тело теряет плотность, вокруг звенит Сила, сияет закат — и Люк должен бы чувствовать покой, но его заполняет сожаление. Жизнь закончилась, а смысла ее он так и не нашел…

Последним из восприятия исчезает свет.

…Боль в плече ошеломляет.

Люк распахивает глаза: прямо под носом земля, трава, листья какие-то. Жарко, мутит, голова тяжелая.

Что? Что случилось? Он же умер, он помнит…

Воспоминания расползаются лоскутами, стоит их коснуться. Он жил на острове? Один? Он бросил Лею? Он… он утопил в море свой истребитель? Но…

Люк пытается подняться, руки движутся с трудом, кажется, он повредил протез.

Смутно, очень смутно вспоминается, что этим протезом он колотил дерево — вот это самое дерево, ага.

Дерево знакомо, поляна тоже знакома. Поляна слишком знакома, Люк сглатывает. Он не прилетал на Эндор, на могилу отца тридцать лет.

…Странно. Почему? И почему прилетел сейчас? И — как…

У него молодые руки. Даже протез ощущается новым. А одежда — совсем не привычные одежды с Эч-то, черная ткань, тоже — такая знакомая… И…

— Мда, — говорят справа, Люк поворачивается и улыбается, несмотря на тошноту от движения: у дерева стоит отец. И только сейчас вспоминается, что за те тридцать лет его призрак не приходил ни разу. И ему, тому Люку, это не показалось странным.

— Ты знаешь, что местные мишки тебя два раза надкусить пытались?

— Спасибо, — говорит Люк.

Отец качает головой.

— Сын, это же первое правило безопасности одаренных: никогда не входи в медитацию бухой. Особенно, если не закусывал.

— Я?.. — Ну да. Верно. Вокруг валяются три фляги, и разит от них… — Так это был… сон?

— Это было видение возможного будущего, — говорит отец. — С вероятностью около нуля. Сила любит такие вещи.

Люк кивает. Да, слишком детально для сна, слишком странно для предупреждения…

— Сила не любит пьяных?

…Он обязательно скажет Лее, чтобы не называла их с Ханом сына Беном. Вероятность нужно снизить до невероятности.

— Виски с коньяком смешение противно воле Силы, — отец очень похоже передразнивает магистра Йоду. — И градуса понижение!

Люк смеется.


End file.
